FatePersona
by UltraReader
Summary: Priest prays for the salvation and reseives it. Now, how this strange Servant Saver will change the life of the well-known villian
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first FanFic ever. I always had this idea, but I never saw story with such plot, so I decided to try writing it by myself. Please, read, correct and review.**

 **P.S English isn't my native language, so forgive me for bad grammar.**

 **Of corse I DO NOT OWN Persona or Fate.**

* * *

"Holy Grail War.

War of seven Magi to obtain Omnipotent wish granting machine.

Its participants have a variety of desires. Most common is to achieve the Root. Other wish for immortality, True Magic, improvement of their magecraft, fame, love, wealth and many, many others.

Yet, why am I participating? I never wished for anything. Never felt any joy. No matter what I did, I felt satisfaction. Praying, training, working as executor, learning magecraft- all was meaningless. So why I received this Command Spells? My Teacher told me that I must possess some wish to participate in this War. But what it is? Salvation? Meaning of my life? Goal to achieve? Death? Please, o Lord, guide this lost sheep to the rightful pass! I pray to your mercy!"

Such was thoughts of Kirei Kotomine when he was preparing to summon his Servant into this world.

He knew his mission. He must summon Assassin and spy for enemy Masters, while his teacher's Servant will defeat them. He never doubted strength of Gilgamesh of Uruk, world greatest legend. With the prana supply from Tokiomi Tohsaka, the heir of one of the Three Founding Families, Grail War was already won. But something disturbed him. First of all, can they control King of Heroes? He is the oldest king in the world and certainly very arrogant. Second, Tokiomi-sensei was sure of his victory. Even so some other Masters was very dangerous individuals. For example: Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, the genial lecturer from the department of Spiritual Evocation. Also there was Kiritsugu Emiya- terrifying Magus Killer.

Kiritsugu Emiya. This man was anomaly. What was his motives? Why was he risking his life on countless battlefields? Maybe if Kirei met him…

"Enough thoughts"- Kirei told himself- "time to begin ritual".

And so, he chanted:

 _Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.  
The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.  
Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).  
Repeat every five times.  
Simply, shatter once filled.  
――――I announce.  
Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword.  
In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.  
Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.  
You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――_ _！_

Then, after flash of light, he heard:

"Your Servant- Saver, has come. I ask you, are you are my Master?"

* * *

When was the last time I was in the human world? And how much time has passed? Second? No, no I am sure it was infinity. It is so hard to keep track of time in the world of concepts and dreams. In the realm, where Angels, Gods, Heroes, Monsters, Demons and other "myths" resides, such things as "time", "age", "death" and other "normal" concepts never existed. It was easily shaped by wills of its residents. Angels was building temples and monuments in the honor of The Lord, that any sinner, who would see such magnificence, would immediately repent in all his crimes. Demons were creating such sinister buildings, that any weak man will get a heart attack from one sight. Gods built such palaces and temples in their honor, which no mortal could imagine. Heroes spend all their time in the Throne of Heroes, where they talk and fought with each other.

Such was Sea of Souls, were all legends and stories born from Man or World, reside. And I am it's supreme ruler.

It is not a boast or simply words. It is true. And I dislike it. Since the day my world ended (not from someone's plan, but because its time has come) I only wished for eternal tranquility. I was denied this of course. Demons, Angels, Gods and others were constantly fighting. And by "fighting" I mean that they created and destroyed universes just to resolve their conflicts. Or simply tossed them at each other (I am serious). Someone had to calm them down. Of the most reasonable residents told me, that only I can do it. "Many of the like you, serve you, respect you or merely terrified of your power"- they told me. It is also true. I was able to become one with the world ( as in "All Existence"). I understood all its laws and foundational principles. And was able to surpass them. "This is impossible"- I was told. I merely remembered phrase of my old acquainted- "Nothing is outside the realm of possibility for you." So I act as a mediator of The Sea of Souls. Calming everyone with words or force, if needed. This was how I lived till now.

Someone wished to summon me. That was strange, but I was able to feel that summoner need help. So I let myself to be summoned. As ritual was working I received knowledge about this world (my Personas could tell me all this information) and war of seven Mages, no "Maguses". Hump, is this not the world man with the diamond sword was taking about? Anyway, that War was wrong. Instead of cooperation to achieve the Root, this people were fighting with each other. But he can't blame them for this. Selfishness, greed and egoism were humanity's basic emotions. It is hard to resist them. And it is easy to judge somebody because of this. That is why I will not judge them, but try to convince them of the wrongness of their methods and acts.

My materialization is complete and so I say:

"Your Servant- Saver, has come. I ask you, are you are my Master?"

* * *

Kirei was surprised. He expected to see Hassan-i-Sabbah, the usual Assassin. Instead, the boy stood in front of him at the age of 16-17 years old, with blue hair and gray eyes. Boy was wearing black school uniform and red bandage on one of his hands. Maybe he did something wrong? Then he looked in boy's eyes and changed his mind. Boy was calm and relaxed; he wasn't surprised by this situation. So he did summoned a Servant. But was he Assassin?

"You are not Аssassin"- said priest.

"No, I am Saver" – answered boy.

"Saber?"- That was surprising. He summoned Saber? That would give them big advantage in Grail War.

"Not SaBer, SaVer"- Answered boy without any annoyance.

"There is no Saver class"- this was true. His teacher told him about 7 classes. He also told him about Avenger of 3 War. But Einzbern was cheating and he wasn't. So how?

"Unique Class"- told boy- "I'm suited for this class the most"

"What hero are you? What is your name?"- it is doubtful that his Servant will tell the truth. Since True Name is very important in War of ancient heroes, masters usually learn servants identity either from catalyst ,or through dream cycle.

"I have not famous legend or story about me"- was his reply-"And my name is Minato Arisato".

Servant without a famous legend? This was bad. Then his servant was very weak. Besides, Minato Arisato was Japanese name. And Grail allows summoning only of western heroes. Strange. Anyway, I must check his status. Nothing impressive I believe…

Kirei was surprised yet again.

* * *

"We won this War"- such was words of Tokiomi Tohsaka, the heir of the great Tohsaka family, when he summoned Gilgamesh. Heroic Spirits's power determined by fame and age of his legend. Then it is only natural that King of Heroes, The First Hero was strongest of them all! With such power and assistance from the Church, Tohsaka family will win this War and reach the Root! It was already decided, but he will show respect to his colleges- Maguses, and fight them with all his powers.

Now he was sitting in his workshop. Soon his student will arrive with his servant, Assassin, and they will be able to make their plans.

"Teacher, may I come"- or, so Kirei already came-"Of cores Kirei, come in"

Kirei was same as usual. Same Church clothes, same brown hair, same stoic expression. Such face was giving Tokiomi chill. Something was definitely wrong with Kirei, but he was grown man and can dill with his problems himself.

"So did everything was good with summoning ritual? You summoned Assassin?"- asked magus.

"About that…"- begin former executor, but was interrupted.

Near Kirei materialized a body. It was boy 16-17 years old, with blue hair, friendly and angelic smile and gray eyes. He was wearing some civilian clothes. Was this school uniform?! Tokiomi would have thought that it is some kind of joke, but normal people can't appear from air. So it was a Servant. Maybe school uniform was some clever disguise?

"So this is Assassin"

"Saver"- replied the boy.

Eh!

"Unique Class"- answered Kirei -"He is suited for this class the most"

What? How Kirei could summon hero in Unique Class. Was he cheating or did he make some mistake?

"No, I wasn't cheating and did ritual correct"

"No, he wasn't cheating and did ritual correct"

Told both of them. It didn't help that their faces never changed during their dialog.

"Can I look your status"- I said politely to the boy. I begin forgetting that boy still was Heroic Spirit. Angering him will be dangerous

He nodded. So let me see…

Tokiomi Tohsaka was terrified. What monster did Kirei called from Throne of Heroes! His Parameters and Skills were insanely high! The treacherous thought came into his head- "He has a chance to beat Gilgamesh". Technically it was good news. But now he will be much more careful around Saver. Fortunately he was able to hide his emotions. No need to anger that monster.

"Let's go, my student. We need do discuss our strategy."

"Can I join you?"-Asked Saver-"I may help you in your plans".

"Of course, Saver"

He prayed that he and Gilgamesh will not start fighting.

The War changed greatly with this new Servant.

* * *

Minato's Profile:

True Name: Minato Arisato.

Class: Saver.

Parameters (His own, not his Personas):

 **Strength: A** (Can carry Mjölnir without any troubles).

 **Endurance: EX** (Withstood attacks that could wipe all life on Earth without a trouble).

 **Agility: B+** (Can avoid very fast attacks, like lightning and fast energy blades).

 **Mana: EX** (Have knowledge and Magic Circuits of many Heroes and Gods. Now have infinity amount of prana.)

 **Luck: A** (Usually very lucky. But in important moments luck can betray him.)

N. **Phantasm: EX** (Just look at them!)

Class Skills:

 **Charisma** **:** **EX**

At this point persons Charisma is absolute. Battles can be won by few words. Giving time, it is possible to befriend anyone.

 **Counter Hero: A+**

At Rank A+, it reduces all of the opponent's parameters by three ranks. It's weaker against anti-heroes, reducing their parameters by two ranks.

Personal Skills:

 **Battle Continuation: EX**

Makes it possible to fight as long as Servant have will to fight.

 **Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig: EX**

Renders protection to one who has reached "the Truth of the World" or "the Answer of Humanity" - a **Protection Against Purging** that marks the Servant as a "Protector of the World." Unconditionally reduces the damage dealt by physical attacks, conceptual attacks, and interdimensional attacks by a value equivalent to the Servant's HP. This skill also shuts out probability of Mental Interference by 100%. Even the seven desires of man may be received with perfect tranquility.

 **Pioneer of the Stars: EX**

This is the unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized".

 **Persona** **:** **EX**

This is unique Skill given to heroes that are capable to summon different beings from the Sea of Souls. At EX rank it is possible to summon as many personas as you can, as long as you have enough prana. It is also possible to fuse with Persona. Then servant can use all its abilities, but lose access to his own. It is possible to fuse Persona with Nihil weapon and create perfect copy of any Noble Phantasms. (But, amount of time that fusion require {10-20 seconds} prevent shouting Nihil weapons like certain archers). Later fused Persona can be resummond.

Noble Phantasms:

 **Defender of World:** **With My Hands I Will Protect The Ephemeral and Flickering World. : EX (Anti-Self).**

Saver's absolute defense. Crystallization of his protection of all life in existence from merciless Avatar of Death. It give him absolute protection from any attack lower than Anti-World. When active it is consume huge amount of prana, but for Saver it isn't a problem. Usually Saver don't use it, believing it to be giant cheat. This Phantasm can be given to somebody in the form of indestructible blue orb, but if orb is lost Saver can't regain this Phantasm again.

 **Armageddon: End of All**. EX( Anti-World).

Saver's strongest attack. Spell, powerful enough to become Noble Phantasm. By receiving permission from Law and Chaos to begin End of the World, Saver unleash abyss of pure energy that deal conceptual and physical damage. It is impossible to survive this attack if enemy don't have high Divinity, Luck, or protection of some Divine Being. The wider area of attack the less prana it is consume.

 **Universe of Possibilities: Miracles of Universe. ? (Unlimited\Outside of classification). (Unlimited\Outside of classification).**

Savers true Noble Phantasm. Comparing it to any other Noble Phantasm, True Magic, And even power of Gods And Ultimate One is the same as comparing stick and Nuclear Bomb. With this Phantasm Saver can easily change any aspect of reality. Gravity, laws of physics, and any concept "in word" can be changed without any problem. Laws of multiverse (even directly rewriting or destroying Root) can be achieved with proper amount of energy. Only to basic concepts (Beginning and Ending of all sings) will require Saver's life (Heroic Spirit's not the real one).Usually Saver don't use it, believing it to be giant cheat.

* * *

 **Now this is it. My first ever FanFic. Please, read, correct and review.**

 **P.S Please don't write review like "Minato is too OP". I now that he is very strong. I MADE him this strong. Like all Nasuverse characters that don't have physical weakness, have psychological. I already hinted what it is.**

 **P.P.S English isn't my native language, so forgive me for bad grammar. Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This is new chapter of my story "FatePersona". First of all, I would like to thank you for your kind reviews, favs, and the fact that someone ever read this story. You are my inspiration. Arigato!**

 **Of course, I DO NOT OWN Fate or Persona.**

 **P.S English isn't my native language, so forgive me for bad grammar.**

* * *

The ritual ended better than I expected.

While I lost many of my skills and abilities, those that I had were pretty high. Of course Grail was unable to give me my greatest weapon: **Universe of Possibilities: Miracles of Universe.** It was expected. This Phantasm is to above abilities of this cup. So I both have it and don't have it. This is not a problem. In 4-5 days I will regain it with the help of my Personas. According to my Master we have exactly 4-5 days before the War officially will begin. It is good to have A rank Luck. I really need this Phantasm. With its help, I can guarantee the fulfillment of the desires of my Master. And above all, my headphones didn't materialize with me and I don't have money to buy new.

Anyway, now I'm sitting in Tokiomi Tohsaka's workshop. He is a teacher of my Master. He wears red suit, white shirt and black tie. He has black hair, goatee and blue eyes. Very cold and calm blue eyes. But it is not the eyes of cruel or merciless person. They are eyes of a man who dedicated himself to one and only goal in his life. And such people are very dangerous. They would never abandon their goal, no matter what. Because if they do, there life loses any meaning. I need to investigate this man.

"Tokiomi-sama"- I ask-"May I walk in your house?"

"Yes, of course Saver"- he answer with a fake smile-"Fill free to eat and drink anything you wish".

Hum, come to think of it, I would like some food…

* * *

I soon find a kitchen. This house is strange. There is no TV or telephone but Tokiomi is wealthy man. Why?

" **Most magi of long lineages do not find convenience in using modern technology, believing that the comparable magical tools they have possessed since long before the technology was invented will never be inferior."-said my Persona, Paracelsus von Hohenheim, legendary alchemist.**

Huh? I think this is stupid. You should use anything that can help you in your life. Without modern technology and science, humanity would still be in Renaissance state. I never heard how Mystery and magic helped in humanity's progress.

" **Hey! Don't be mean!"-replied many of my Personas.**

"Sorry"- I answered-"But I am still right"

" **If the general public becomes aware of Magecraft, the Mystery itself will weaken and die out."-Answered Medea-"That is why they hate science, but I must say, modern Magecraft is SO weak".**

" **Yes, Yes you are correct, my friend! Modern Magi are bunch of useless clonus compared to us, don't you think so, dear Master!"- Added Tamamo-no-Mae-"That is why you should learn and use Magecraft of only your dear foxy miko!"**

" **Hey, hey, hey don't bully modern Magi, you old hags, you were lucky to born that early in history, but we are studded and researched more than you, so we are MUCH greater than you"- Replied** **Helena Petrovna Blavatsky, many agreeing** **with her.**

" **What! Close your mouth, India freak!"**

" **Come here, treacherous fox!"**

Please calm down…

Ok. What can I find in the fridge…?

"WAAAAA. Who are you?!"

I turned around and saw little girl with black hair in twin-tails and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with a red necktie, a red skirt and long black socks. Her eyes remind me of Tokiomi's, but much warmer. His daughter?

"Are you Tokiomi-sama's daughter?"

"Yes, I am heir of Tohsaka family, Rin Toh… WAIT! Why am I telling you this?! Who are you?! I will not let you hurt Papa"- she is so cute. She reminds me of Maiko.

Maiko, Ken, Junpei, and all my friends… No matter how much time passed after your death, you are still in my heart.

" **They know"- replies SEES Personas.**

Thank you…

"Hey? Hey? Can you hear me?"

Ups, I think I become too gloomy. I lightly smile and answer.

"I am Saver, Kirei-sama's Servant."

"Eh, but you don't look like some ancient hero!"

"I am not that ancient."

"Then who are you?"

"I don't have any famous legend, but my name is Minato Arisato."

"Never heard of you"

"Told you."

"You are as calm as that fake priest! But you look much kinder than he."

"Rin-san, why are you calling Master fake priest? He is Church's man."

"But priests must look kind and friendly! And he is always so stone-faced and gloomy!"-She answered with a cute pout-"Are you strong?"

"I am."- I answered honestly.

"Then can you promise me to protect Papa?!"

"Rin-san, your Father going to fight in very dangerous war between 7 dangerous people, I can't guaranty his full protection."- I answered honestly. -"But he has his own Servant, me and Kirei-sama. Besides your Papa is strong?"

"Yes. Yes! Yes! Papa is the strongest. Everything will be alright!"

She answered with a smile, but I can see her worry. I need to change subject.

"You have cute ribbons. Where you bout them?"

"I-I made them by myself."

"Wow. You must be talented to make such good ribbons."

"No-No. The first ribbon I made for Sak…"- She suddenly stop taking.

"Sak...Sak… This is the name of your friend?"

"Sakura is... Sakura is… Sakura is my sister!"

"O. Can I meet her?"

"Nno. She is adopted into the Matou family!"

"But why?"- I asked slightly surprised, still not changing my face. I can't see any financial or other problems in Tohsaka family. Then why?

"I-I don't know! Papa said it was to give both of us better future! But…! But…!"- Rin was almost ready to cry. This is bad. I put my hand on her head and said-"Rin, I am sure your father had some very serious reasons. Believe in him."

She nods-"Yes Papa definitely had…"- She said without confidence.

" **He is better to have!"- Angrily answered Atalanta.**

I need to know about this, and if you need to know about a man you shoul ask his most important women-"Rin-san where can I find your mother?"

* * *

"Excuse me, are you Tohsaka Aoi-sama"

I said to a woman in white dress, with light-black hair and eyes.

"And how are you, young man"- she asked politely.

"I am Saver, Kirei-sama's Servant."

"Oh, I am sorry. It must be rude to call legendary soul "young man" please excuses me".

She speaks very politely and has pleasant smile on her face. She exudes an aura of perfect Yamato Nadeshiko. Perfect wife for man as Tokiomi.

"No need to worry. This is the age in which I… Become Heroic Spirit."

"Oh"- she said with sad face-"I am sorry about you".

This is bad. I said too much, and make her sad. Speaking was never my best ability, even if my Charisma is EX; I prefer hearing other people and answering on their questions. I need to change subject.

"Aoi-sam.."

"san is enough"

"Aoi-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Me? Yes of course."

"What can you tell me about Tokiomi-sama?"

"Huh?"

"During this war we will be cooperating. I think that it is important to know each other. But now Tokiomi-sama and Kirei-sama are busy so I wish to ask you."

"What is your name?"

"Minato Arisato"

"Okay, I can tell you. But can you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Stop calling everybody "sama". It is weird when a walking miracle like you calls mere humans like us in such respectful way."

"I never thought about myself as of something above humans but if you desire this…"

"Good. Now let's talk."

We come into Living Room. She sat on the sofa, I sat on the stool.

"So, what do you wish to know about my husband?"

"What can you tell me about him?"

"Hum, Tokiomi Tohsaka is the head of the Tohsaka family. He is a great Magi, kind man and loving father"- she sad happily.

" **As If!"- Angrily replied Atalanta.**

"Great Magi?"

"Yes. My husband is very strong and respected Magi. He is proficient in many arts and a skilled mentor, being able to excellently teach Kirei-san. He has the pride of a magus and follows an unerring path of elegance in all things. He rarely shows anything but a calm demeanor."

"I see. Kind man and loving father?"

"Yes. He dearly loves me and his family. He also very kind and respectful to other people. Also, he greatly cares about his daughters, thinking only of their bright future as a magi and humans. I am happy to have such great husband."

"DaughterS? I met only Rin-san."

Her face immediately become upset. Her tone become very out of tune.

"Y-yes, in the past year we was forced to give our second daughter, Sakura, to Matou family."

"Why?"

"Both girls were born with great abilities as a maguses. To prevent their talent from being wasted and protect them from Association we were forced to give our younger daughter to our allies."

"And what do you think about this situation Tohsaka Aoi-san."

"As my husband's loyal wi…"

"This is not what I asked. I didn't asked Tohsaka Tokiomi's wife, I asked Tohsaka Aoi, mother of Tohsaka Sakura."

She became silent and was barely holding her tears. Then…

"I JUST WANT MY GIRL BACK!"-She was crying. Her husband won't hear her in his workshop, so she let her grief come out. No longer was she Yamato Nadeshiko. She was just pitifully weeping mother, unable to protect her child. I didn't want to make her sad. But this was needed.

"I don't care about their future as a magus! I don't care about Association. I don't care about all of this! Why can't I just love my daughter?!Why?!"

" **Pitiful woman. She didn't have the will to protect her child and now weeping in the corner! And when she would see that man again, she will only smile! She-bear would be better mother for these girls. Tell you from personal experience!"**

Atalanta was too strict. Some people may call her bad, weak, pathetic mother, for not being able to protect her kids. Some people may call her good wife and mother for choosing family's interests over her personal love for her daughters.

In truce, she was neither. Tohsaka Aoi dearly loved her daughters and her husband, so when their interests clashed she was unable to choose side and just let this event happen. Apathy was her sin. She had power to prevent Sakura adoption, but chosen not to create conflict. But I didn't judge her. I knew of Apathy's power. And thus I just comforted her.

"Aoi-san. Please calm down. I know and not doubt your love to all your family. I can see how you torment yourself and sure that Sakura forgave you long ago."

She stopped crying. Her eyes and face were red.

"Thank you"- she said wile tears were still on her face.-"You probably think that I am garbage and excuse of a mother."

"Don't criticize yourself too much, Aoi-san. You are not worst kind of mother. You made mistake and paid for it greatly. Now it is time to forgive yourself."-She looked surprised.

"Do you know what Saver Class means?"-She shook her head- "It is for Heroic Spirits of Salvation, so I guaranty that I **will** save Tohsaka Sakura."

Aoi-san looked surprised and then gently smiles-"Thank you, Saver."

"But if I save her from Matou family, your husband may just wish do give her to another family. What will you do at that moment is up to you."

* * *

When I returned to workshop I saw Mater and Tohsaka Tokiomi still talking about enemy Masters. I decided to listen and heard about two of them.

First the mentioned Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, the genius from that Association Aoi-san mentioned. Considering how Tokiomi was praising him, they was likely similar. Not good.

Second was Emiya Kiritsugu, so called "Magus Killer". He was using modern weapons, so Tohsaka Tokiomi considered him heretic and annoying problem not a dangerous enemy. But his nickname spoke for him. And if all magi hated modern weapons, then he was using something they were not prepared for. This made him twice more dangerous. But I kept it to myself. Tokiomi was too proud of his magicraft to consider "weakling" who use pistols and bombs as a treat. Fool (not an insult but truth).

Then they saw him.

"Saver, I hope you enjoyed your time."-asked Tohsaka Tokiomi.

"Yes. Can I ask you something?"

"If I can answer you, then of course."

"What is your desire from Grail?"

"My fish is a wish of every magus, to reach the Root"

"Root? You mean Akashic Records?"

"Yes, of course. Is there something wrong with it?"

"But what exactly do you seek from the Root? Some knowledge, power or what?

"I wish to see, touch and fully understand the Root, of course."

No. That man doesn't understand what he wishes for. I know. I understood and overgrown the Root.

"Tohsaka Tokiomi please listens to me. Do you know what it is mean to "understand" the Root?"- He shakes his head-"Even your Magicians just barely touched the Root and taken some powers and abilities. When you "understand" the Root you become one with the World. You will become "everything" but at the same time you will become "nothing". You will stop your existence as human and simply lose your consciousness. Don't do this."

He was silent for a moment and then asked-"Are you sure of this?"

I nodded-"Personal experience."

He was surprised and then said-"But you still exist as a human."

I nodded again-"I never wished such power or knowledge. I achieve them because there was no other way. You wish the and thus you will lose yourself."

"I am still willing to risk. It is my duty as a magus. If I actually die, my heir will continue my research."-He said what I was expecting-"But can I ask you lately about the Root." I nod.

Now the puzzle that is "Tohsaka Tokiomi" was complete.

He was a good magus. He wished to reach Akashic Records and live according to maguses traditions. He loves his wife and cares for his daughters, but he bases everything on his and their lives as magi, foregoing their happiness as regular people and only thinking of their future lives as magi. And this is his greatest flaws. But it isn't only his choice to be like this. His father was raised like this, and grandfather, and great-grandfather etc. He simply can't live like a normal person . Whether he will overcome it or not will be the turning point of his life.

So I did gathered information about Tokiomi and was able to understand him.

If with my Master would also be that easily. I never asked about Kirei. And will never ask. No one understood my Master. They were unable. From first glance I knew that he has no emotions and desires. No he has one. To know what is that he desire. And I will do my best to understand and help him. Why? I was the same as he.

"Master, Tokiomi-san, what plan did you made?"

"Yes, we plan to pretend as if Kirei-san betrayed me and you were killed by my Servant, Archer. Then you will work in shadow and spy for enemy masters and Servants."

Hum, understanding enemy Masters and their motives will benefit my Master.

"I doubt this will work forever, enemy Masters is not fools, but I agree."

"Can you do it enough decisively?"

"Yes."

"Good, then, prepare yourself, Saver, battle begin very soon."

I nod and leave the workshop.

" **Your orders, Master"-ask** **Hassan of the Cursed Arm, extremely tall, slender, dark man with his right arm bandaged.**

"Spy on Tohsaka Tokiomi constantly. If he will do something suspicious, report to me immediately."

" **As you order, my lord"**

"Sorry Tokiomi-san, I won't let you betray us."

* * *

 **Now this is it. My second chapter. I know it is still boring story with dialogs and no action but in the next chapter I hope to writ some action.**

 **Please, read, correct and review.**


End file.
